Birthday Surprises
by CrimsonAnjel
Summary: Taito oneshot. Fluff. Matt's birthday is coming up and Mimi plans him the perfect surprise party. But who will get the real surprise in the end?


**A/N: **This is something I whipped up because I felt like it. After all the chapters I usually take to push these two together I deserve to write a one-shot, right? Enjoy! And please review. (I never ask for reviews unless it's a fluffy one-shot :sigh: I'm already regretting this, lol).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon :sob:

**Warnings: **Fluff at the end--I couldn't help it!

**Summary: **Taito oneshot. Fluff. Matt's birthday is coming up and Mimi plans him the perfect surprise party. But who will get the real surprise in the end?

**Birthday Surprises **

**By: CA**

Kari sauntered up to her brother in the hallway. It had been a few days since her last confrontation, and each time she seemed to wrench more information out of him. The first time she mentioned her suspicions he had looked at her like she was a ghost for only a split second before reverting back to his usual childish grin. That was enough to seal her questions as truth, at least in her mind. If Tai had one problem, it was covering his emotions.

He seemed to always have a floating monitor just above his head reading out his current mood in bold letters. Today, as she found her way to him in all the mess, the floating text read "worried". _Worried? _She thought. _What's Tai got to be worried about? _The answer was nothing. His school career was perfect, with everyone seeming to love him automatically as if he was a self-elected school mascot. She loosened her shoulders and approached him with her usual calculating eyes keeping a watch on his ever-changing mood.

She ruffled his hair affectionately as she reach him. "What's got you looking like a ghost?" Kari asked, looking closely for any falter or hint to his real reason for being down.

He hugged her lightly and grinned, as usual. "The cutest ghost you've ever seen!" Kari rolled her eyes obviously. "What makes ya ask? Can't I stand in the hallway anymore?" He questioned casually.

Kari replied with a wry grin. "Not sense I've known you. So, where's Yama?" Kari glanced behind her brother, noticing for the first time the bathroom he was leaning against. _Oh. That was kinda stupid of me, he's gotta be in there. _Kari tucked a stray piece of brown hair behind her hair nervously.

"Tai, I wanted to--" He cut her off.

"Bother me again with your little sisterly suspicions?" Kari resigned.

"Well, yeah. I think it is obvious that Yama is depressed and he keeps looking at you and you keep looking at him--" Tai cut in again.

"Look Kari, it's nothing. Just... Drop it for now, ok? God women are weird sometimes." Kari glared.

"Don't try to change the subject! I want a straight answer out of you one of these days. Whatever's going on is unhealthy." Tai snorted at the word 'straight' and proceeded to change the subject again.

"Loiterings a crime, kiddo. Don't you think your buddies will be wondering why you're hanging around the boy's bathroom?" Tai explained winningly. Kari blushed. It was usually her making the "look who's dumb" comments at Tai, which wasn't hard considering how dense he could be.

"Er—yeah, whatever. You just looked down, so I thought I'd come and see if you were cool is all. And I want an answer!" She proclaimed hotly. Kari really hated being defensive, but she hated being caught doing something stupid even more. Luckily, just then another of their friends, Mimi stopped by the ever-popular bathroom entrance, looking as bubbly and cheery as ever.

Kari breathed a sigh of relief as Mimi pulled her into a bear hug. She didn't mind the over-touchy antics as long as Tai was distracted. "Hey! What's up guys?" Kari pulled away from her friend, trying to breath with her lungs being smashed and the disgusting scent of the boys' bathroom lingering in the air.

"Hey Meems! What're you up to?" Tai chirped. She lifted him into a bear hug also. For a fashion-freak high school girl, she was pretty strong. Everyone always attributed it to her southern heritage, and the fact that her dad was two stories high and as beefy as a baseball game hot dog.

Mimi furrowed her brow and looked upwards thoughtfully. "Well, I need to find Yama-chan. He left his friggin' biology book behind again. I swear, that boy does it on _purpose."_ Tai shook his head. _He hates Biology with a passion, so that must be his stand against it? _he thought. Both Kari and Tai shifted uncomfortably on their heels now, having nothing else to add to the conversation.

Luckily, Mimi had more to say. "OH! Also, I forgot to mention. D'you guys know who Benny Freeman is? Yeah, well he totally got caught today lighting a Jay in the janitors closet!" Mimi giggled. Tai turned his head in question. Kari, noticing his unsure expression also added. "Marijuana." He immediately stood straight again, embarrassed that his younger sister knew something he didn't.

After shaking her head comically, Mimi continued to blab on about completely unrelated rumors, as usual, until Matt approached them from inside the bathroom. If Kari didn't know any better, she would've guessed the red under his eyes meant he had been crying. His face seemed whiter than usual, and the small smile he wore on his face wasn't covering any of it.

"Uh, hey guys." Matt waved at everyone before turning to Tai, giving him a pointed look. "You and I have to go work on the project now, remember?" Tai's floating text changed then from bored to surprised and then quickly to knowing.

He nodded. "Yeah. Kari, tell mom I'll be home later. Sorry Meems, we gotta run." Mimi waved them off happily.

"I'm so heart-broken... See you guys later." She blew an extra kiss goodbye as they hurried off together. _That's strange, _she thought. _I'm in all of Yama's classes and not one of our teachers assigned a project. _She shrugged and turned to Kari, who looked equally peeved, continuing her usual after-school rant concerning every bit of remote gossip going around the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why did you do pull the 'Bail Tactic' out? I thought we never use that unless it's serious?" Tai and Matt were walking home after Matt announced the so-called important project.

"Well, it is." Tai laughed.

"Care to share? Or did ya just want to spend more time with widdle ol' me?" Tai joked, pinching Matt's cheek in the process.

Matt wasn't impressed. "Ha. Ha. No really, we need to talk." Tai looked taken aback.

"You? Initiating conversation? This _must _be important!" Matt managed a sarcastic glare.

"It's about—er—us?" Matt offered.

"Clever wording. What is there left to talk about?" It was Matt's turned to look taken aback. He wasn't ready to be prompted that quickly. _Oh well, _He thought. _Now's as good a time as ever..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello? Takenouchi residence."

"Hey, it's Mimi! Is Sora there?"

"Why hello there, Mimi. How are you? Oh yes, she's home. One moment please." Ms. Takenouchi held out the phone, calling her daughter's name and a few seconds later feet pounding on the stairs could be heard, even on Mimi's side of the line. She heard Sora getting scolded for stomping so loudly before the usual crackling sounded ensued as the phone was passed over.

"Hey Meems! What's up?"

"Sora! Ok, so we need to talk. It's about Yama-chan's b-day." Sora chuckled.

"Or lack thereof. I thought we'd never plan it!" Mimi scoffed and continued.

"Well, I've been busy with mid-terms, so sue me. But really, what to do this year?" Sora smiled to herself. She had it already planned.

"For once, leave the plans to me, Meems. I've got it all figured out." Mimi filed her nails absently.

"Oh, so it's a surprise party then?" Sora gasped loudly.

"How the hell did you know?" It was Mimi's turn to smile to herself winningly.

"Look hun, in case you haven't notice, I'm the Queen of parties. No one ever gets all devious and happy with themselves if they aren't planning a surprise party. In any case, I know exactly what to do." Sora's temper was slipping.

"NO YOU DON'T! It's my party! ...You can HELP if you want. But I'm the head." Mimi wasn't fazed.

"Right. Good luck. I'm sure I'll end up doing most of it anyways."

"Since when is _that_ true?"

"6th grade. Graduation party. Don't even try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Sora resigned with a grudging sigh.

"Fine. We'll do it together."

"That's much better. Come over now if you'd like, I have all the plans laid out already." _What the hell? _Sora thought._ How does she already have everything ready? The preemptive bitch. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari walked up to Mimi as soon as she saw her hands were empty. Everyone was busy at work getting all the decorations for the party in order, but she _had _to talk to someone soon about her current worries and suspicions. And Mimi was always a good listener—when she wasn't talking, that is.

"Hey... Mimi?" Kari asked apprehensively. Mimi placed the scissors she was using down and turned to Kari with a resolute smile.

"Something you wanted, hun?" Kari winced at the common expression she used. Then continued, seeing her chance to get the important question off her mind.

"Do... do you think Tai and Matt might be...?" She prompted.

"Be what Kari? I'm kind of busy, no offense." Kari looked down.

"Oh, nevermind then." Mimi glanced at her worried face and sighed, ready to hear the rest.

"Alright, out with it you. What's got Ms. Confidence all scrunched up?" Kari smiled and continued to ask her stupid question, although a little faster than she meant it to come out.

"Youdon'tthinkMattandTailikeeachothermorethanfriends? I mean. It's been ultra weird recently. I've noticed a lot of—er—evidence? Pointing to that." Mimi, the gossip queen, actually shrugged and continued cutting the pink paper in front of her.

"I don't really know. I see your point I guess but don't stress over it, Kar. It doesn't matter, right?" Kari winced again at the use of her much hated nickname.

"Right. Just curious." Mimi nodded which was enough for Kari as she walked off to help Sora put up some more cre'pe paper. Mimi continued to ponder what her younger friend had told her. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, knowing how motherly Kari could be, but it really was a good question. One she had asked herself may times. _They aren't exactly normal, as best friends go at least..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai walked alongside Matt in total silence. He knew how his friend liked silence, especially companionable silence, so he didn't say anything and let their walking do the talking. It was Matt's birthday, so it was Tai's duty to make sure everything was right for him.

The cold November breeze chilled them both and Matt instinctively stepped closer to Tai as they walked. He was unsure about a lot of things between them, but at least he knew that it was his birthday, and Tai was still there. He had already gone through the worst of it, deciding a day earlier to tell Tai what he had been thinking about for many years. He never got a straight answer out of his friend, so everything between them was bound to be tense again after the festivities died down.

He was told that they would all meet on the weekend at Mimi's house for a party, so all he had to do was go home to his warm house, away from the early winter chill. Matt didn't mind though, because with an empty conscience and nothing weighing him down, the day seemed bright as summer and uncharacteristically warm. Plus, he had Tai with him.

As they reached his house, Yamato noticed that none of the lights were on... Tai was in his usual good mood, and his parents might not be home? _This could be my chance to prove... physically, everything I've been saying to Tai!_

As they crossed onto his pathway and then his doorstep, Matt glanced over surreptitiously at his friend. Was he really ready to be in a house alone with Tai after all that had just happened? Whatever was between them was being put on hold because of his birthday, so right then what it was that gravitated him to Tai's side seemed—wrong, only on this day.

Tai managed a worried smiled in his friend's direction. He had no clue either about the surprise party planned for Matt, having spent the last day alone and thinking in his room. But whatever the reason for the lights being off, it struck him as a lucky break. _Now maybe I'll have a chance to say something to him... Anything. So far I've given him no clue that I want him—badly. I have to do something drastic and soon or else I might lose my chance._

The short walk up the steps seemed like an eternity to Matt, as he kept glanced sideways over and over again to attempt to read Tai's expression. The handy little text box floating over his head was displaying the words "worried". At least Tai was as nervous as he was...

The house came up way too quickly for Tai's liking. Was he ready? When they reached the door, Tai looked over at Matt with an air of finality in his movements. He couldn't hesitate or be unsure. It was either go for it, or don't.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari peeked out of Matt's front window in search for her brother and the birthday boy. She was elected for look-out duty so everyone could be in place to shout _surprise!_ when they walkedin. She took the job rather grudgingly, as she was rudely ask to do so while in the middle of a conversation with TK, Matt's brother. Her little cues and flirts would have to wait though, as she saw the peek of Tai's crazy brunet hair sticking up over the sidewalk.

Kari hurried up from her spot to warn everyone. "Guys! They're coming, go hide!" All of their group of friends stopped chattering away immediately and found pretty obvious hiding spots. It didn't matter whether they hid or not; they were going to yell _surprise!_ before Matt could notice them anyways.

Kari sat silent as a rock right next to the door, wanting to be the first person to see the expression on Matt's face when he walked into his surprise party. _Even Tai's going to be scared shitless, _she snickered to herself.

Everyone sat in labored silence for a minute... two minutes... three minutes. By then it was becoming ridiculous and a few small moans of frustration escaped from around the room.

Kari was starting to think that they'd _never _open the door. But as soon as that thought crossed her mind a loud _thump! _was heard as something slammed against the front door. Everyone looked around from their hiding spots with raised eyebrows. And only two seconds later another thump, followed by an undefinable sound, came from the other side of the solid wood door. Everyone was now totally freaked, all wondering what the hell Matt and Tai were doing to make that noise?

They got their answer. Wordlessly another _thump! _Was followed by a jiggling noise as whoever was outside tried to work the doorknob unsuccessfully.

Kari had had enough. Her usually deep well of patience was wearing thin and in one sweep of motion she grabbed the handle and tore open the door, hoping to still yell _surprise! _But what she saw first surprised her more than she could have ever repaid.

Standing right before her eyes was the lip-locked form of her brother and his best friend, kissing as if they were trying to eat each other. They had probably been doing it for a few minutes, as the kiss was DEFINITELY beyond the slow and innocent point.

Kari stood their, shocked in her place. Already behind her there were gasps as the other party-goers noticed what was going on through the holes between Kari and the door frame. And what was more, the two she had suspected—who now way exceeded her expectations, shuffled in her direction, still totally oblivious to the fact that a room full of teenagers were watching them make-out.

Tai pulled Matt in through the door, brushing past Kari as if she were air. They were so deeply entranced in the kiss that it even surprised Mimi. They all just stood there, frozen still, watching their two friends move from side to side in one of the most passionate kisses anyone in the room had ever seen.

Tai pulled Matt's body flush against his own mid-kiss and began shedding both their coats seductively. He worked his warm hands under the tight black shirt hugging Matt's frame and rubbed circles over every piece of flesh he could reach. Matt mirrored his actions, pulling Tai so close, it almost looked like they were one person.

Unfortunately, after only a few moment of awkward silence someone in the room dropped their soda can in total shock, which wrenched Matt back into reality. He looked up, white as a ghost only to see _many _wide eyes staring straight at him. Tai also looked up thoughtfully, still clutching Matt close to his body. He wasn't shocked at all, seeing all of his friends watching him eagerly kiss another guy. In fact, he felt really happy for some reason. _At least this solves our coming out dilemma, _he thought quite happily.

Matt's ghost pale expression turned back to a wide smile as he noticed his new boyfriend smiling with no shame. He looked around the room for the first time very closely, noting the decorations adorning the whole place. Besides all the zombie statues facing him, it looked quite nice, probably the work of Mimi. He smiled brighter than ever and looked back into Tai's eyes, getting lost in them and feeling like the house was empty again and it was just them. But before anyone else could splutter out anything, Tai's next words iced the cake perfectly.

"Happy birthday... Koi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa. O.O I'm not used to writing that much blatant fluff! And no, Neo, I didn't write it because I'm mad at the system. I actually had this idea come to me on the way home from work, fancy that:sigh: Maybe I'm secretly wishing I had someone do that for me too? That... or the fact that I would like nothing more than to make-out with Tai and strip at the same time. :drool: ANYWHO. Thanks for reading. Please review and all that. .

Love

CA


End file.
